


Johnlock One-shots

by AnnaRrei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRrei/pseuds/AnnaRrei
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our favorite detective and his blogger.





	1. Johnlock One-shot # 1: I Prefer to Text

John – SH

John - SH

John - SH

What?! – JW

I'm bored – SH

Seriously Sherlock?! I'm at work right now. Did you try calling Lestrade? He may have a case – JW

So? I did. There was and then there wasn't – SH

What's that supposed to mean? I have a patient right now and they may or may not require my immediate attention. I'll be home in an hour. Patience, Sherlock, patience. JW

John - SH

John - SH

John! - SH

Come home. NOW – SH

The wall is looking pretty dull right now John – SH

Dammit Sherlock! I'll be there in 15 minutes – JW

Do hurry up. The wall is mocking me – SH

First, I'm already at the door. And second, it's a wall, how is it mocking you? – JW

Look at it. It's practically mocking at me. Can't you see the way the wallpaper crinkles and the face it makes? – SH

No. No I don't – JW

And Sherlock, why are you still texting me? I'm right in front of you, you know. – JW

I prefer to text. And why are you still replying on text then? – SH

Touché - JW


	2. One-shot # 2: Into Battle

You don't have to go you know – MH

Why do you care? – SH

I'm concerned about you – MH

Really, Mycroft? Your CONCERN is highly needed or appreciated, why bother when you have Gavin Lestrade – SH

Changing the topic, brother dear? Unnecessary and definitely not subtle, Lestrade is merely a tool. Need not be vengeful just because John's getting married today. - MH

I can make up an excuse for you. – MH

Thank you, but no. - SH

I have to. I'm his ... best man – SH

You love him, don't you? – MH

Need I repeat myself? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. – MH

Doesn't change the fact that you love him. – MH

Are you really suggesting that I have an ... affection for John? I don't even want to know how you came up to that deduction. – SH

He loves you too you know – MH

I know but he also loves Mary and Mary loves him. – SH

And we both know I'm incapable of loving – SH

Not bothering to give you both a chance Sherlock? He may pick you you know. – MH

He won't. And again it's none of your business. Good day Mycroft – SH

With that Sherlock pushed his phone to his pocket, got his coat and left for John and Mary's wedding.


	3. One-shot # 3: Experiment

"I'm finally gonna do it. Wish me luck Billy" Not hearing a reply nor waiting for one, Sherlock stood up from his chair and walked to his coat from where it was, casually slung along the table. Careful not to wait John he left the flat.

John was startled when he couldn't find Sherlock in the flat. He was usually up around this time and would've been REQUESTING a cup of tea from John. Where could Sherlock be? Surely he must've left a note John thought. Up and about, John searched the flat for Sherlock's note but to his disappointment he found none.

Where are you? - JW

Out. - SH

Obviously. When will you be back? - JW

Late in the afternoon. Don't wait up for me - SH

So it was quiet in 221B Baker Street for a while. John was just making himself a cuppa when he heard the door slam downstairs. It wasn't long when Sherlock burst into the room and took a seat and his chair and fiddled with his violin.

"Tea?" John asked

"Yes please."

No more words were exchanged between the two until John set the cup of tea in front of Sherlock and took a seat himself.

"So where have you been?" asked John, breaking the silence.

"Out" was Sherlock's curt reply.

Fazed by his friend's reply, John decided to ignore his friend and watched telly.

"JOHN!"

"Whaa? What is it?" John quickly looked around to see if they're in danger but he only saw Sherlock standing in front of him.

"What is it?" John asked while stretching his arms. He must've dozed off while watching the telly. By now he was used to Sherlock disturbing his sleep, not that he is not bothered with it because he was, but living with Sherlock has its ups and downs after all.

"I need you to help me with an experiment" replied Sherlock.

"For what?"

"A case."

"What case?"

"Too many questions. Just follow me."

Lazily, John stood up from his seat and followed John to his bedroom and finally to his bathroom. Sherlock was already stripping his clothes when John entered.

"Woah! What are you doing Sherlock?"

"I told you John, it's an experiment" by now, Sherlock was now filling the tub with water and ducks.

"What experiment? You didn't tell me it requires me to be naked!" exclaimed John

"Why? Does it bother you? I could ask Lestrade of course, but I fear it would be inappropriate and of course, he would've refused" answered Sherlock, who was now heading towards John. "Then there's my brother but why would I when you are here or will you refuse me too John?"

Failing to think of an excuse, John finally relented and sat at the tub. Sherlock soon followed.

"Whatever happens, do not move" Sherlock commanded.

John nodded. It wasn't long when John felt Sherlock shifted from his position and ....washed his hair?!

"Why are we here again, Sherlock?"

"I told you John. It's for science."

Later that evening after the 'experiment', Sherlock was back at his chair and John upstairs, probably already asleep since he has work tomorrow, Sherlock was having a rather interesting conversation with Billy. "He asked 'Why are we here again, Sherlock?' and I said, 'I told you John. It's for science' and he believed me."


	4. One-shot # 4: Nightmares

"SHERLOCK NO!!!!"

Sherlock's concentration was interrupted when he heard John shout. He has just probably woken from another nightmare about him jumping at St. Barts. This had been going on since John moved back with Sherlock at their flat. John was now as thin as Sherlock from his lack of sleep which worries Sherlock.

Without a minute of hesitation, Sherlock ran up to John's room and entered.

"Another nightmare?" asked Sherlock.

"Great deduction Detective Holmes," replied John. Despite his condition, he still hasn't lost his sarcasm, a trait which Sherlock was fond of. John was leaning against his window and watching the drops on water on the sill. He hadn't even noticed it was raining.

"What was it this time?" said Sherlock as he joined John at where he was leaning.

"You. St. Bart's. Your phone call. Moriarty. The blood." Replied John who had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was still seeing it now even though it happened 2 years ago.

There was silence in the room, only the pitter-patter of the rain and the sound of their breathing can be heard.

"Will ... will ... will you stay with me tonight?" asked John, breaking the silence.

"I mean, ... you don't have to. I mean - "

"John, I'd be delighted to." Replied Sherlock, stopping John's stuttering.

"You would?"

"I would. Let's sleep now, okay?" asked Sherlock while offering his hand.

John took his hand and climbed to bed under the covers. John wished Sherlock would hug him, he wanted to feel that he really was there and it wasn't all just an illusion, but he knows he would have to be content with him sharing a bed with Sherlock. So it came as a surprise when he felt Sherlock's lean frame spooning him.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling? Isn't that what people do?" asked Sherlock.

"Oh."

"Am I wrong?"

"Hmm? No. Of course not. When were you ever wrong?" jokingly, John replied.

"Obviously," was all Sherlock could say before tightening his embrace on John.

Pretty soon Sherlock was humming a song. John thought it was one of Sherlock's

composition but as he listened, he recognized the song.

"It's Demons isn't it?" asked John

"What is?" was Sherlock's confused reply.

"The song you're humming before. The one by Imagine Dragons."

"Is it? I don't really know. I just heard it a while back. Does it bother you?"

"No. No, it's just it's the first time I heard a song from you that you didn't compose or an instrumental piece. Please continue. It was beautiful." pleaded John.

"Fine. But we will never speak of this again. Agreed?"

John wanted to protest but not wanting to spoil the moment he agreed. Maybe there will be a time when he'll be able to convince Sherlock to do this again. For now he just have to be contented with Sherlock cuddling him and humming. Maybe having nightmares isn't so bad after all.


	5. One-shot # 5: Speak Now

"Are you sure about this Mary?"

"Yes I am. He loves you and you love him. What wouldn't I be sure about?"

"But you love him too don't you? And he loves you too."

"Yes I do but we both know that what he feels for you is greater than his love for me. Please Sherlock. Do this for me."

Sherlock sighed. He never thought that this was going to happen when Mary asked him to see her before the ceremony started. This was getting out of hand fast.

"Sherlock, please." begged Mary.

Sherlock let out a deep breath. "Very well. But on one condition, you will take my should've been position at the ceremony."

"I'd be honoured" with that reply, Mary hugged Sherlock to which the man awkwardly tried to return when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"But Mary what about the guests? Your family?" asked Sherlock, pulling away from Mary's embrace and held Mary's arms.

"Oh. Don't worry about that." replied Mary, shrugging of Sherlock's hold on her. "It's already been taken care of." was the last thing Mary said before heading out of the door.

Sherlock's gonna be late today - MH

But he's my best man! For God's sake, where is he?! - JW

Don't worry. It's all being taken care of. - MH

What do you mean being taken care of? - JW

Mycroft? - JW

Mycroft? - JW

MYCROFT?! - JW

"John? Dear? It's your turn next" the wedding planner told him.

John straightened his pose and waited for his turn alongside Harry who insisted on walking him up the aisle. Pretty soon it was his turn when he noticed only a few people were there. Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Angelo, all mutual friends of John and Sherlock. He couldn't see any friends of Mary's and John. But he was very surprised to find Mary already at the aisle standing at where Sherlock should be.

"What is happening?" asked John

"Better keep walking John. Wouldn't want to ruin your wedding. There's just some minor complications that we managed to sortout. Don't worry, you'll still be wed to the one you love most," was Harry's reply, beaming, before leaving John at the aisle and joining Clara. John only shook his head. He tried asking Mary, mouthing the words what's happening but Mary only just smiled.

Soon the wedding march tune filled the room and he was looking expectedly at Mary but Mary pointed at the door, daring him to look there as well.

Sherlock was now walking in the aisle, clad in his usual attire minus the coat and scarf. Hewas wearing a suit and was following the flower girls before him. John would've laughed if he wasn't so confused. So when Sherlock stood before him he didn't know what to do.

"Ready to get married?" asked Sherlock

"What?!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Better keep your voice down doctor. We're in front of an altar after all." Sherlock smirked.

Trying hard to keep his voice and temper down John replied, "Sherlock if this is one of your experiments then this is definitely not the right time for it. It's my wedding for god's sake!"

By then everyone was looking at them, luckily it was only those who were really close to the two who were invited.

"Experiment? Hardly. I'd never do that to you John. Also this .... this fancy setting wasn't my idea. It was Mary's so -"

"Mary's?!"

"Yes Mary. You really need to cleean your ears John. You're starting to get deaf."

Confused, John look to Mary who was in turn smiling at them. She was mouthing words to him while pointing to Sherlock. Follow your heart.

It was then that John finally figured out what was happening and what Mary wanted him to do. As much as he loves Mary he knows she's right. He should follow his heart. Follow Sherlock.

John smiled to Mary, wanting her to know that he understood and that he's grateful which the woman understood. Finally he looked at Sherlock who was still staring at him.

"Are you two sorted out now?" asked the vicar.

John let out a small laugh and said, "Yes we are and I, am ready to be married."


	6. One-shot # 6: Maybe

My name is John Watson. I was an army doctor stationed in Afghanistan until I was sent home due an injury. I was looking for a flatmate when I saw Mike, an old friend from school, who introduced me to Sherlock. Sherlock became my flatmate who was also the only consulting detective in the world. He solves the case and I blog it. Three years ago an archenemy of his entered our life and swept away everything Sherlock built. He ruined his reputation and instilled doubt on people's mind about Sherlock.Finally, Sherlock jumped claiming he was a fake. But I never did doubt him for a second. Ever. I met and fell in love with Mary Morstan. Recently, his name has just been cleared. But it didn't matter. Sherlock was dead. One evening I invited Mary to dinner, intending to propose to her when Sherlock entered my life again. It turn's out Sherlock did jump but used some of his and his' brothers connection to fake his death in order to destroy Moriarty's web of criminal acts. Today I am going to Mary. But why does it feel wrong?

Great. I'm having cold feet at the day of my wedding. Perfect. John thought.

"If there are any objections to the marriage of John Hamish Watson and Mary Morstan, speak now or forever hold you peace." asked the vicar.

John was already suffering from cold sweat and uncertainty. He's starting to doubt if marrying Mary was really what he wanted to do.

"I do."

From the guests stood a slender tall man with curly raven hair and eyes of different shades. From his seat, Sherlock walked towards the center of the aisle, never taking off his eyes from John. John couldn't take away his eyes from Sherlock. It was as if something was pulling them together. Closer and closer Sherlock came. Horrified looks and gossips can be heard in the room but Sherlock didn't pay any attention to them. He only had one thing in mind, he has to stop this.

"John I know I already said that I'm incapable of emotions. But I'm wrong because I do feel John. I thought I had already deleted my emotions. However, spending time with and without you made me realize something. So there's just one more thing John, one more thing. Stop this. Stop the pretense that you really love Mary and come with me. Let's go home. At 221B BakerStreet. Together." plead Sherlock, offering his hand to John.

John looked around the room. At Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade and finally at Mary. Mary's head is bowed down. John knew that she was crying but he also knows that marrying her would only lead to failure. And so John took Mary's chin in his hand, lifted her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," was all John could say before taking Sherlock's hand and left the room.

John sighed before turning to his side and embraced his pregnant wife. Their second child is due to arrive 3 months from now. He wished Sherlock did all those things. Sherlock barging into their wedding and proffessing his love for John. It was all wishful thinking. But at least he had Mary and little Sherlock and a little Hamish on the way. But maybe ... just maybe, Sherlock and him can be together in another life. Forever.


	7. One-shot # 7: Ultimately

"Ultimately, it was all about saving one man wasn't it? Saving one doctor. Isn't it Sherlock?" asked Moriaty, enjoying the emotions showing on Sherlock's face. Sadness. Guilt. Anger. All at once. Sometimes, it would return to his emotionless mask but then it would be gone as easily as it appeared.

Sherlock returned a few months late than he originally planned but it didn't matter. John was dead. He couldn't bear living without Sherlock anymore. He shot himself in the head. He slipped back unto his cold demeanor. Never talked to Molly or Lestrade unless it's about a case. Mycroft visited him often but always left hotheaded after getting pissed off by Sherlock. And Mrs. Hudson, well she grieved but John never really did matter to her the way John mattered to Sherlock. She does his laundry and shopping and checks on him once in a while but that was all not that he cared. Sherlock was never the same again. The cases started becoming dull again. And then Moriarty came back. Alive. He faked his death for nothing. John died for nothing. So when Moriaty decided to have a one final showdown he agreed. There's no point in living anymore. Not without John. Which is why he's here today.

"Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly. You didn't care about them. Oh wait. Yes you did but they didn't matter, not really. It was all for John wasn't it?" continued Moriarty, circling Sherlock. He already knew the answer but he couldn't stop himself from pissing Sherlock more. "Such a shame you didn't tell him. Plan to tell Johnny boy when you came back didn't you? Bit too late don't you think?"

"Are you done?" asked Sherlock, finally speaking up. His mask finally back.

"Oooh. Scary. You're boring now Sherlock." replied Moriaty, stopping in his step and facing Sherlock.

"What do you want?"

"Me? Aren't you the one who needs something for me?"

"Stop it Moriaty. WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see you and play a game." was Moriaty's replying, using the voice he used when he was acting as Jim from IT. "Such a shame Johnny's not here to play with us." he added, smirking.

Not thinking, Sherlock raised his fist to hit Moriaty, however, expecting the reaction, Moriaty stepped back. Sherlock ended up stumbling forward, dropping on his knees. Sherlock may have looked lean once but his reaction after coming back was taking its toll on him. Without John forcing him to eat and sleep, he was getting thin. It was visible through the suit he was wearing now. Once hugging his lean, muscular body, it now hung on his stooped shoulders.

"What are you waiting for me?" asked Sherlock, looking up to meet Moriaty's eyes. "Kill me now."

"Kill you? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it why you wanted to see me? To kill me?" continued Sherlock while trying his hard to stand up but failing.

"Dear God, no. I already told you. I just wanted to see you. And it was more than I expected. I got to see the GREAT consultant detective on his knees, weak and asking me to kill him." replied Moriaty sneering. Bending down and holding Sherlock's chin in his hands he added with as much disdain he could muster, "You're just like them."

And with that Moriaty turned on his heel.

"I told you Sherlock. I'll burn the heart out of you and I did." with that Moriaty left.


	8. One-shot #8: Wedding

"You do know that a suite was prepared for you Sherlock." said John who was currently laying on Sherlock's bed with his arms stretched and legs crossed.

"And I remember telling you and your wife that you didn't have too. I didn't plan on staying the night in here anyway. I should've anticipated Mycroft's meddling," replied Sherlock as he poured himself a glass of brandy that was prepared for the guest at the table. "Brandy?"

"No thank you. I'll already had enough of it at the reception," was John's reply as he turned to lay flat on his back.

Sherlock couldn't stop himself from staring at John's figure who was just wearing a thin robe. It didn't help that John's current position pulled the rope open exposing his muscles and lean legs. As his gaze rose higher, he noticed John was looking at him questioningly.

Sherlock shook his head and bought his glass with him as he sat at the bed. "Aren't you going back to your own room yet? You just got married after all. "

"What man goes back to his own room after finding out that his wife was already sleeping on their wedding night? On their FREAKING wedding night!"

"But are you sure it's all right? Mary might wake up later in the night and find you."

"It's fine. She won't wake up until noon tomorrow."

"Shall I turn off the lights?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes please," John replied as he closed his eyes and readied himself for a needed rest. Meanwhile, Sherlock put his glass back to the table and turned off the lights on his way back to the bed, undressing himself in each step.

"John? Move over." Sherlock commanded.

Sensing no movement coming from his friend, Sherlock tried to push and pull John towards the other side of the bed. All the while, John's robe was slowly unravelling until almost all of John's body was exposed. Slowly, Sherlock began to touch and caress John's exposed skin, taking time to feel and trace every bumps and scars John has on his body. He paid special attention to John's nipples, responding to the light brushes he made to them with his fingers. His hands went down and down and down until he reached John's cock and pulled lightly on it. John, who was moaning seconds ago, shoot his eyes open and looked at Sherlock with a mix of confusion, embarrassment and desire in his eyes.

"Sherlock what are you ----" John was not able to finish his sentence as Sherlock lowered his head and took one of John's nipples into his mouth, lightly sucking on it and using his tongue to do what his fingers did before.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to leave any marks. You're a married man now after all," said Sherlock as he lifted his head and pinching John's nipple with his hand and masturbating John with the other.

Once again Sherlock lowered his head unto John's body and left trails of kisses unto the man's skin while fully taking off the man's robe. Soon both of them were left with nothing and were basking in nudity.

"Relax John. This isn't so bad is it?" asked Sherlock as he placed himself on top of John and placed a light kiss on John's lips.

"No it's not. But it is weird doing it with a man. Doing it with you." Replied John shyly.

"I can give you a hundred and one reasons why it is not weird but we can save it for the morning. For now, open your mouth for me John."

Obeying, John slightly opened his mouth when Sherlock kissed him again, the latter wasted no time in entangling his tongue in John's mouth, sucking and tasting the taste of his friend.

Out of breath, the two separated from their kiss. Sherlock once again began kissing John's body while on his hands dropped down to insert a finger into John's ass.

"Sherlock it hurts," complained John.

"I know and I'm sorry" replied Sherlock as he inserted another finger into John's ass. "You're so tight in there."

Sherlock can feel John's attempt to escape from Sherlock's intrusions in his ass and so he used his free hand to hold him in place and put his mind into another place as he took the man's length into his mouth, slowly, until he was able to fully take it into his mouth and reach his throat. He tried pulling it out only to have it pushed back into his mouth again by John as the man tried to match the strokes Sherlock was making with his fingers. Taking this opportunity, Sherlock inserted another finger into John's ass.

"Fuck you Sherlock," said John to which Sherlock only smiled and went back into giving John a blow job. It was not long when Sherlock sensed that John's member was already throbbing and enlarging. Pulling the man's legs, Sherlock pulled John close to him, positioning himself at the man's hole and slowly inserted himself. John, pained with the action, pulled tightly on the sheets. Tears were already forming on the man's face. Noticing this, Sherlock bent down and placed a deep kiss on John's mouth. With great care, Sherlock started to thrust forward. Soon only moans and sounds of bodies can be heard in the room.

"Sherlock I'm going to come."

"Together now John."

"Sherlock!"

"John!"

John woke up to find light streaming into the room. Looking around he realized he was alone. There on the bedside table was a note addressed to him.

I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift I hope last night was enough. Congratulations! – Sherlock

'That arrogant bastard' thought John as he headed towards the bathroom.


	9. One-shot #9: The One That Got Away

He didn't notice that he left the celebration already. He just knew he wanted to get out of there. His chest felt like it was running out of air and his heart felt like it was contracting. While trying hard to gasp for air he clearly need for a non-existent condition, he raised out his head and found himself at a pub's entrance. After pushing himself to stand up straight and brushing the leaves off his coat, he pulled the door open and sat in front of the bartender before ordering a shot of the strongest drink that they had.

"How was the reception?" asked the man who just entered and sat beside him.

"Beautiful," Sherlock whispered softly before sighing.

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are YOU here?" asked Sherlock, facing the man.

"I asked you first brother dear. I think you need to answer my question first," Mycroft replied calmly as he took a sip from his own glass.

"I'm in no mood to play one of your games Mycroft," returning to his previous position, facing the glass set in front of him and drinking it.

Gagging from the taste, Mycroft cleared his throat first for a couple of times before responding, "It's not a game Sherlock. I'm simply doing what any brother this society deems need to be done when their younger siblings are having problems."

"Bother you mean? And since when did you became a puppet of the society?" baited Sherlock though he really wasn't in the mood to taunt Mycroft. For now he just wanted to be alone.

"I'm not. It's just that John texted me looking for you."

"John" whispered Sherlock. It was faint but Mycroft was sure he heard it. Who knew his ice-cold brother had a heart in him. But then again, who could've guessed that he himself had a heart? No doubt Irene Adler would be laughing right now, but then he doubts if she hadn't known yet. That girl has a knack for gaining information better than Mycroft's intelligence network can. "You have to let go of him Sherlock. He's with Mary now."

"I know." Raising the glass to his lips, "He's the one that got away."


	10. One-shot #10: You

Sherlock can hear Mary's sobs and John's pacing through the closed doors. He never meant for this to happen. He thought of all the possibilities. All except one, another girl taken like Hamish. It made him miscalculate and ultimately lost Hamish in the end. Stealthily, he opened the door and entered. It took a few minutes for the people inside to notice him but all he got was a seething look from Mary. John was ignoring him, instead he went to Mary's side and whispered to her. It wasn't long before Mary left the room.

"Tea or coffee?" asked John as he was heading to the kitchen.

"None for me please," replied Sherlock as he looked around the house. The last time he was here, a little boy was running around. He never liked children, but he liked Hamish. Brave like his parents and clever like Sherlock. He was always asking him questions, about his cases and their favourite subject, chemistry. He brought joy and love not only to his parent's lives but to Sherlock's also. He was one of the few people he opened up his heart to and that brought a smile to his lips.

John found Sherlock smiling as he entered the room. He was holding Hamish's picture. It was taken during his sixth birthday. He was so happy then. They allowed him to skip school, instead they went sight-seeing around London then ate dinner at a fancy restaurant, Mycroft's treat of course. Sherlock joined them after just solving a case and gave Hamish an unwrapped chemistry set, not like the kid's set of course. Hamish would've been just insulted. His intelligence surpassed those of his age by then. No, Sherlock gave him his very own set, the ones people used in laboratories and the like. John suspected that Sherlock asked for Molly's help in getting those for Hamish but as long as Hamish was happy, he was happy. But Hamish was gone now and once again, John felt his hate and grief surface again.

"Sit," said John in a commanding tone. Sherlock looked at him, surprised. "I prefer to stand," replied Sherlock.

"I'm not asking," shot back the other man as he took a seat himself. Moving like a cat, Sherlock approached the chair in front of John silently and took a seat too. He gave John a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"I am sorry."

"I am sorry too," murmured John as he took a sip from his cup again. "How?"

"How what?" asked Sherlock.

"How could you have miscalculated? I saw you. I've been with you in many of your cases. I have even blogged about you, even until now. I saw your brilliance, your cleverness and your ability to take everything in so how could you make a mistake?"

"I am clever but I am not perfect, I thought you'd know that better that everyone."

"I do, but I hoped. I believed in you."

"I know."

"You think you're so clever. Two tours in Iraq and what do I come home too? The most terrible thing ... you."

"John I think you're being too melodramatic. I never ---"

"Get out Sherlock."

"I loved Hamish like he was my own. It wasn't my fault that he too was brave like you. He would've been alive right now if you haven't taught him to be as brave as you."

"Brave? Yes he was brave as me but at least I didn't put him in line of danger. I never used him as a messenger to Lestrade when you are being watched. You might've adored him but you didn't love him enough to ensure that he would be safe before getting your culprit," shouted John. "GET. OUT. SHERLOCK. AND STAY OUT OF MY FAMILY, OR AT LEAST WHAT'S LEFT OF IT."

"I really am sorry," said Sherlock before leaving.

He did not know how long he was sitting like that with his hands on his face and life drained out of him when he felt Mary's arms around him. "You shouldn't have said that," whispered Mary.

"Said what?"

"That he didn't love Hamish."

"He didn't. If he did ---"

"You know he did John. And Hamish loved him too."

"I know," signed John dejectedly. "Do you hate him?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. Will you forgive him?

"I already had."

"You did?"

"Yes. While I was listening to you two. He didn't mean for it to happen."

"I miss him."

"I miss him too."

He broke out of Mary's embrace and tried to stand up. He must've been there for long. He was having cramps in his leg but all of the discomfort disappeared when he saw Mary's face. Gone was the smile he got used to everytime he looked at his face. Instead all he saw was the ghost of the old Mary with hollow and sad eyes. They were both tired, grieving and life, which is worse. "I would've been my life for Hamish," mumbled John.

"I know," replied Mary, "I would too, but somehow I don't think it's what he wants."

"No. No he wouldn't." John smiled painfully. "Come on, let's get to bed," replied John as he offered his hand to Mary. And so the two of them went, locked in each other's warm embrace but none of them got any sleep that night. Both were thinking of the child they just lost.

"Where is Sherlock?" asked John to Mycroft who was standing by the tree near Hamish's grave. It was just after the ceremony of Hamish's burial. They buried Hamish in Sherlock's old grave, Mycroft felt that the child would've been thrilled of the idea of using his old uncle's grave seeing that no one's using it anyways. Yet John hadn't seen Sherlock the whole time. He remembered sending him an invitation but received no response. Mary had been pressuring him to call Sherlock but he just couldn't. He preferred to tell him personally what he and Mary talked about that night.

"You mean he hadn't told you?" replied Mycroft.

"Told us what?" asked Mary as he joined the two who just finished talking to some of the other attendants. Truthfully though, they already had enough of condolences. Words don't ease the suffering or fill the void that came with Hamish's death. Nevertheless, he was grateful for Mary's courage and strength to deal with them.

"He left. As soon as the case was closed."

"Hamish's case?" inquired John, shocked. "He caught the culprit?"

"Yes and destroyed the man before tipping Lestrade where the man was. He left as soon as he solved it."

"How long ago was this?" inquired Miranda who was taken aback by the revelation Mycroft just shared with them.

"Two days ago. I suspect he's already bored but he rest assured he will stay away. My brother is many things but he is a keeper of promise and you should know, he blamed himself for Hamish's death too. I only hope you'll forgive him. Good bye John. Mary." Said Mycroft as he walked away from the Watson couple who were now both crying in each other's arms.

"He will never know," said Mary when they were alone in the room that night.

"No, he won't," agreed John.

"It's sad, John. I wanted him to be a part of our child's life too."

"So do I but I don't think he would be pleased to know we named the child after him."

"I suppose not but at least, we can say we have another Sherlock with us," said Mary.

"Yes we can," as John placed a loving kiss on his wife's forehead before kissing the bump on his wife's stomach and whispered, "Good Night Sherlock."


End file.
